


The Wheels

by Courier3



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen, Human/Anime descriptions are used, Takes place before 'The Ex', Wow this is the first of this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier3/pseuds/Courier3
Summary: Darwin's afternoon of lazily gaming in the living room was suddenly interrupted by Penny slamming the front door open, sitting on the other side of the couch, and scowling. "Can you believe Rob!" It was around the fourth time this week Penny had crashed into his house and started ranting about the static nemesis. (Human/Anime designs are used)
Relationships: Darwin Watterson & Penny Fitzgerald
Kudos: 9





	The Wheels

" **Why are you writing for this show in 2020?"**

**Because shut up. I was bored and remembered this account existed so why not.**

…

**There are a 101 Carball fics so why not do the reverse?**

**Nah jk, it's just a friendship fic. Just a short one. Carwin is still my OTP.**

**This was inspired by listening to Dear Evan Hansen's "If I could tell her" on loop. This probably isn't that good, but whatever.  
**

**Humanoid Character descriptions are used. Timeline on this is before "The Ex".**

**Note: I am not a Psychiatrist or Psychologist, just basing this off of personal experiences and knowledge.**

Darwin's afternoon of lazily gaming in the living room was suddenly interrupted by Penny slamming the front door open, sitting on the other side of the couch, and scowling. The skin that could be seen out of her sweater vest and skirt flared from gold to red; a natural aspect of shapeshifters.

"Can you _believe_ Rob?!" The fairy girls exclaimed. Her hair and antlers, burst from orange to a shade of red darker than her skin. Her eyes were the only constant color to Penny; a constant yellow. _"Oh! I'm a really big supervillain! How about I just take away all of your boyfriend's time and-!"_

It was around the fourth time this week Penny had crashed into his home and started ranting about the static nemesis, so Darwin didn't hold that much attention on her. Underneath his orange hoodie over his chocolate-colored skin, was a pair of wireless headphones, making Penny's ranting _infinitely_ more tolerable.

"Uh-huh."

"And then he just goes along and-"

"Yeah."

"Decides to plant a bomb right there in the mall-"

"Keep talking."

"And THEN he asks Gumball for some money to buy a buzzsaw-"

"Mhmm."

"AND GUMBALL PROCEEDS TO GIVE IT TO HIM-

"Cool."

"AND THEN ROB _IMMEDIATELY_ DECIDES TO USE IT TO-"

"Neat."

"DARWIN!"

Penny smacked the fish boy's head, throwing him off the couch and knocking his hood off, revealing his headphones.

"Ow."

"Are you even listening?!" She scowled, hands on her hip. Suddenly, her long hair morphed into _literal_ scarlet snakes staring Darwin down, hissing at the fish boy as though he had just offended her entire lineage.

" **GAME OVER!"**

Darwin, however, had barely a reaction to Penny's outburst. He sighed disappointingly at the Game Over screen, and sat down on the couch again nonchalantly, much to the girl's displeasure.

"No, not really," Darwin replied with a tired expression, a pair of green headphones around his neck. "That's kinda what it means when people have headphones on." The dark-skinned boy sassed with half-open eyes.

" **DARWIN!"**

He quickly regretted that as Penny's colors intensified into a searing red, each strand of her hair turning into scarlet snakes with their fangs brightly bared at the fish boy. The fairy girl's eyes had also turned into dandelion slits, her glare piercing into Darwin's soul like a rapier through a stack of papers.

"OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Darwin exclaimed hurriedly, nodding his head as his dark neck-length brown hair swayed along with him, sweat running down his face.

Penny stared at the terrified fish boy for a moment, with half a mind to burn the boy to a crisp. Then, she paused, her mouth hanged open, and she slowly shifted back into her primary yellow skin and orange hair.

With a sigh, she sat back down on the couch, resting her arms on her knee-length brown skirt.

"No, I should say sorry." Penny said, turning towards the fish boy sitting back down on the couch. "Sorry for dumping all of this stupid baggage on you anyways." She apologized, staring at the floor like it was an elaborate puzzle. Darwin's frown was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"It's cool! I'm just glad that you're at least expressing yourself instead of bottling it all up inside like you did before." Darwin replied in relief. Penny pressed her lips; she wondered how the fish boy could revert from sorrowful to cheerful in an instant; did that just come naturally him? Darwin stood up and headed towards the fridge.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, want some water or cola?"

"I'm fine with water."

"Too bad all we have is orange juice."

Penny rolled her eyes at the fish boy, but still had a smile on her face. He set a glass of orange juice on the table and took a sip of his own.

"How about we actually talk about your problems instead of ranting it at me for 3 days in a row?" The fairy girl flinched at that, then scratched the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Sorry." She apologized, turning towards the floor. Darwin shrugged, then took another sip of his drink.

"It's cool, though I have to ask, why are you ranting this at _me_? Shouldn't your dad or your _actual_ boyfriend be the one listening to this?" The fish boy asked curiously, head tilted. Penny immediately scowled towards the carpet, crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure that if Dad heard literally anything I was saying he'd hold Gumball responsible. Dad's accepted Gumball as my boyfriend, but he still holds a grudge for bailing during their last meeting, even if he did fix the problem. **(The Transformation)**. And if I talked to Mom, Dad would find out eventually." Penny's scowl intensified, her hair and antlers flaring orange. Darwin raised an eyebrow, setting his drink down on the table as Penny spoke.

"Stupid dad…"

"And why not Gumball?

Penny turned back towards Darwin, and seethed.

"Because…!" She grit her teeth, prompting Darwin to raise an eyebrow. When the words died in her throat, the fairy girl's skin suddenly became a melancholic aqua. "Because…I don't know." With a frustrated sigh, Penny ran a hand through her now dark blue hair.

"I don't know I don't know!" She groaned, frustrated and confused. "I don't-!"

"It makes you feel jealous?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

Penny's head snapped at Darwin, eyes wide and skin pink. Incidentally, the outburst was for her to fire a brief flare at the fish boy, incinerating the entirety of his already dark skin.

…

As Penny ground her teeth anxiously for a response, Darwin simply blinked, charred black and hoodie slightly on fire. He rubbed the soot off of himself with his hands because cartoon logic.

" _Really?_ " He asked, eyes half-open and pinching out the tiny ember atop his hoodie. Penny huffed.

"Of course not!" She denied, though refused to meet the fish boy's stare. Darwin nodded.

"Mhmm." He raised a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment. "So you wanna _bury_ Rob alive?"

"What?!" Penny yelped, hair jumping at the accusation. "No! I just want him to stay away from Gumball for a while!" Darwin nodded again, surprisingly calm.

"So you're jealous of Rob _and_ want to bury him alive?" Penny stammered, scowling at Darwin. Her hair and antlers flared into scarlet.

"NO! I'm just jealous…of…"

The scowl on Penny's face slowly faded, and so did her red coloring. She blinked, realizing what Darwin did. She turned to the fish boy, his smug aura mocking her. :3

"…Since when did you play psychoanalysis?" She asked with a half-scowl. Darwin raised his finger.

"A magician never reveals their secrets!" He proclaimed with his usual innocent smile, before nonchalantly shrugging.

"Eh, just kidding. Learned it unintentionally. Read some books about Psycho-whatever stuff too **(The Hug) (The Sucker) (The Roots)**. More or less became a habit after being ignored for…" Darwin paused, his smile quickly forming into a frown. He shook his head. Penny raised an eyebrow.

"What-"

"Never mind that, it's just me being stupid again."

"But-"

"Don't change the topic; I got you to admit you're jealous of Rob, so that's a start." Darwin interrupted. Before Penny could properly formulate a response, Darwin resumed with his makeshift therapy session.

"Why do you feel so jealous of Rob?" He brought the topic back on track. At the mention of the static villain, Penny grunted, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't _you_ know something about that over everyone else? **(The Bros)** " She nearly seethed, briefly flaring red.

"Maybe." Darwin shrugged. "I wanna hear your words though." He added, treading carefully around the fairy girl's psyche. Penny softened the grip around her arms and sighed.

"I…I don't know." Penny began. "It's just that…every time I see Rob with Gumball he just goes…and goes…and he's gone. The moment Rob even comes up in a conversation it doesn't take 2 minutes until he tells me the story about how he and Rob dueled atop a school bus. Heck, recently it's all he's been talking about **(The Ex)**."

"It's a cool story though."

"For the _11_ _th_ _time_."

"Touchè." Darwin accepted, nodding his head. "What makes the relationship between me and Gumball different between Rob and Gumball?" Penny grunted, crossing her golden arms.

"Well, for one, between you and Gumball, you were the one getting in the way."

"Ouch. Not wrong though."

"But this time it's Gumball. It's one thing for someone to take your boyfriend away from you, but another when your boyfriend is taking himself away…" Penny's head drooped.

"It…It just makes me feel…" Already berating herself for the pointless phrase, she groaned. "I don't know-"

"Useless?"

The fairy girl flinched at Darwin's interjection, not expecting the happy fish by of all people to respond that harshly. Her skin briefly flared into an annoyed orange, but before she could reply to Darwin, her yellow eyes met green. The fish boy looked…sympathetic?

"Er," Penny coughed, her brief look of anger fading to one of solemnity, her skin fading back to its usual yellow. "Well, maybe not that far…but I guess you could say that." She shrugged, looking away from the fish boy. Darwin let out a hum, though the tone of it was a mystery.

"It's easy to feel like that when someone you love doesn't spend time with you." He noted with a blank expression, almost as if his mind couldn't decide on a single emotion to portray. Penny turned back towards Darwin, eyebrow raised at the fish boy's odd melancholiness.

"You sound like you have first-hand experience in that."

Darwin nearly leapt out of the couch at that, but stopped himself at the last moment, his hair bouncing. Penny tilted her head.

"W-well," This time Darwin was the one to look away. "Uh…just from a video game I've been playing. Talks a lot about hope and despair and stuff. Something called Dangit Granpa or Dango Wrongpa I think."

"That sounds-"

"Anyways," Darwin suddenly interjected. "You…you shouldn't think like that so much. You're a great person, and Gumball thinks of the same. _Everyone_ thinks the same." He shrugged with a weak smile. Penny stared at the smile for a while, expecting the corners to twitch; they didn't.

"What makes you think you like that? It's something more than just Gumball, right?" Darwin presumed. Penny's frown deepened.

"You shouldn't put words into my mouth like that."

"Sorry." Darwin apologized, scratching the back of his head. "But...I'm not wrong, am I?"

...

Penny bit her lip. "Well, it's just…" She sighed. "It's just the way everyone looks at me." Darwin tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"…" ' _I don't know.'_ Penny wanted to scream again, but somehow held herself back."It's hard not thinking about what everyone else thinks. Even for Elmore's standards, turning into a dragon every time I get angry is-"

"Pretty normal and not a weird thing." Darwin interrupted.

"Maybe to Gumball…" Penny grumbled.

"And to me. And Mrs. Mom. And Mr. Dad. And Anais. And your family, or at least recently. **(The Transformation)** " The fish boy brought up.

"But-"

"And, you know, basically everyone in our school."

"You don't know that." The fairy girl denied, avoiding eye contact with the fish boy.

"Neither do you." Darwin replied without skipping a beat. Penny was quick to refute that.

"Aside from Gumball, what kind of person would like a girl who explodes her emotions everywhere she goes? That's all I ever seem to do-"

Darwin suddenly raised a finger in front of Penny's lips.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

…

"What?"

Darwin coughed, then he began.

"Tina has a dinosaur's tail and scales growing on her, Carrie is a necromancer sorcerer punk-rock girl who lives in a haunted house **(or ghost girl depending on your headcanon anime-zation)** , Carmen has green skin and hair as prickly as actual cactus, Ocho can pixelate himself like a video game, Bobert is a literal robot but still has emotions like everyone else-"

"Uhh-"

"Shush." Darwin placed a finger on Penny's lips as the fish boy continued to list their friends with his other hand.

"Jamie has gray skin and horns, sound familiar? Clayton is a mold of clay that can shapeshift at will, again, sound familiar? Masami has her own personal cloud that follows her everywhere that can cause thunderstorms and blizzards, William has tiny wings that somehow let him fly, Banana Joe's humor is about as funny as rotten fruit, Tobias has rainbow hair and is constantly flirting with every girl he comes across, Sarah has such an obsession with me and Gumball that she's staring at us right now-"

"Wait what?"

Darwin pointed towards the window, revealing the blonde girl pressing her face against it, who was wearing her usual brown overcoat and piercing through the window with brown eyes.

"Oop!" Sarah then 'subtly' dashed away. Penny swore she heard Sarah whisper _'crack ship crack ship crack ship crack ship'_ as she ran. The golden girl turned back towards Darwin with an uneasy look.

"Uh-"

"Up-up-up!" Darwin silenced the fairy girl once more and raised finger after finger.

"Principal Brown has so much hair he might as well have been from the Stone Age, Miss Simian is _actually_ from the Stone Age, Mr. Small has hair that looks like a cloud gave birth to him along with advice that feels like an electrician telling a plumber how to do his job, and our coach's physical capabilities amount to rotating a picture too many times to get arthritis."

Darwin took a sip of what was left of his orange juice, ignoring the expression on Penny's face.

"Parts of Rob's face are always flickering like TV static and he has a tendency to destroy everyone in Elmore, everyone in my family has two pairs of ears and are as eccentric as a jalapeño in a coffee shop, and I'm a stupid fish that grew legs and have about as much worth as a piece of garba-" Darwin bit his tongue. "…Sorry, ignore that last bit, but you get the point, right?"

…

"What…" Penny drawled out, then shook her head out of her trance, turning back towards the fish boy "What are you trying to say with this?" Darwin pressed his lips.

"Well…in a place like Elmore, when has being different ever been a bad thing?"

…

" Huh…" Penny drawled out softly. A moment of silence passed as the fairy girl stared at the carpet floor. "I…guess there really hasn't been." She shrugged with her arms crossed.

"It's just really hard to not think about what everyone else thinks, I guess." The fairy girl followed up. "Gumball helped me break out of my shell, though I guess I was an idiot for thinking I could just mentally change myself overnight." Darwin nodded with a hum.

"It's fine. Change isn't something people welcome most of the time. Even if you didn't live in Elmore, I'm sure nobody would pressure you to change, so just go at your own pace!" He consoled. "Gumball's already skyrocketed you a hundred steps in, so that's a plus!" He pointed out. Penny rolled her eyes at the fish boy's optimism.

"Yeah, but..." She drawled out once more.

"But?"

"…I just can't get rid of this feeling of doubt." The fairy girl replied, quizzically staring at her yellow colored hand as though its color would change any second now. "Somewhere inside me, I know that what you're saying is true, but…"

"It's okay," Darwin reassured, resting a hand on Penny's shoulder. "That feeling of doubt it's…" The fish boy's smile faded. "I'll be honest, most of the time, the feeling only gets worse, but that's what friends and family are for. They're there to keep you going, distract you from that doubt as much as they can."

"Distract?" Penny tilted her head. Darwin, surprisingly, chuckled.

"I can't say that just spending time with them will ever get rid of the doubt. Directly talking to someone about it helps a lot though, kind of like what you're doing now." He clarified, retracting his hand. Penny was unsure how to take that statement, and for a while, silence stood in the room.

…

"…Thanks, Darwin." She turned her head. "I really needed to vent this." Darwin gave the fairy girl a thumbs-up.

"You're welcome! Just make sure you go and tell other people besides me about this thing. I don't think I'm qualified at all for this sort of thing in case you couldn't tell." Darwin replied, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah…" Penny bit her lip. "But…"

"But?"

"…What's up with you?" She asked quizzically, raised. At the sudden shift of topic, Darwin recoiled.

"What? Oh. Sorry, I guess I've been sounding kind of weird right now, right?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't expect to hear half that stuff from you but…are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"That last part you said, about…" Penny winced. "Being a piece of garbag-"

"I thought we agreed to ignore that last bit." Darwin quickly interjected, sharpening his tone. Penny flinched but retorted.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't-" Darwin bit his tongue as Penny smiled triumphantly. Despite how Darwin was surprisingly observant, Darwin was still Darwin.

"…" The fish boy still stayed silent, staring at Penny with unease. The fairy girl crossed her arms and decided to press the fish boy.

"Why do you think that?" She asked. Darwin bit his lip, stubbornly refusing to answer. Penny was equally stubborn as she glared at him for an answer.

…

Penny, frustrated, morphed a strand of her hair into a scarlet snake. Darwin recoiled as the snake made a beeline for him, snapping its mouth shut just before impact.

"Well?" The fairy girl pressed, noting the fish boy's recoil. Darwin raised his head, locking eyes with Penny. Instead of immediate compliance, Darwin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Penny and her snake raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction.

"If that's the best threat you got…" The fish boy began.

" _ **Then bite me."**_

Darwin's eyes flew open, revealing green dots within a seemingly endless black void glaring daggers into the golden girl's soul. **(The Puppy) (The Move)**

Penny recoiled at Darwin's new expression. The snake even cowered back into a strand of regular hair. After a moment, Darwin's expression returned to normal. The fish boy crossed his arms and turned away from the fairy girl.

"…You're not telling me, are you?" Penny mumbled.

"Gee, I wonder what made you say that?" Darwin rolled his eyes, before sighing. "I know I sound as hypocritical as a fireman burning books and as out of character as a clown being hired as a lawyer, but I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me." He firmly stated.

"See?" He smiled, as cheery as ever. If Penny saw that smile on Darwin as she was passing by, she'd think nothing of it; it was just Darwin being Darwin.

…

"Is it the same as mine?" Darwin blinked.

"Is what the same?"

"Your problem." She answered. "Something that you just can't tell anyone other than a friend. Honestly, I'm pretty selfish forcing you to listen to all that stuff-"

"I don't mind-"

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that there are other solutions besides bursting through your door for the third-"

"Fourth."

" _Fourth_ time this week." Penny tiredly corrected. "And…" She narrowed her eyes. "You think it's selfish to share your problems, right? You don't mind when it's everyone else telling you theirs, but you keep yours locked behind lock and key." Darwin's eyes widened, before closing just as quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Look, this is about you-"

"Darwin." This time, Penny placed a hand on Darwin's shoulder, bearing a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

The fish boy shoved Penny's hand away from his shoulder, and after another brief moment of silence, sighed.

"You're just as stubborn as Gumball sometimes, you know that?"

"Don't try changing the topic." Penny quickly caught on. Darwin bit his inner cheek.

"Darn." He muttered, gazing away from the fairy girl.

…

The fish boy turned back towards Penny; the resolve in her yellow eyes was still there, and Darwin quickly realized she wasn't going to back down anytime soon. With another dejected sigh, he made himself comfy on the couch and began.

"Well…Nobody knows me." Darwin shrugged nonchalantly. His tone wasn't depressed, nor was it frustrating; it was just a casual, normal tone, as though he was just talking about today's test scores. "Gumball's always the one the stories and adventures are about, and I just sort of…happen to tag along with him, I guess." He explained. Penny blinked.

"That's not true. You have tons of friends at school." The fairy girl replied. Darwin turned his head at Penny, contemplating his reply.

"You're one of them, right?" He asked. Penny raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Who is Darwin Watterson? What does he do without Gumball?"

…

Penny opened her mouth, then closed it just as quickly.

Open, close. Open, close. This process went on for some time before Darwin sighed as his point was proven.

"See?" Penny stuttered.

"W-well, people still go to you for-"

"Penny." Darwin deadpanned, giving the fairy girl the deadest look he could muster. "You literally went to me to complain about _Gumball_." Penny recoiled at that.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but let's face it: people only know me as Gumball's brother, the sidekick, the less funny comic relief, the guy nobody actually pays attention unless he's with his superiorly cooler older brother, the guy without any fanfics, and so on and so forth…" Though dark-skinned fish boy's voice was neutral, Penny could see a tiny ring of water around his eyes. Darwin wiped them away before they could fully flow.

"Anais is smart, Mrs. Mom is the bestest in everything, Mr. Dad is the coolest, Gumball is Gumball, but…all I have is that I'm the happy fish kid." He remarked gloomily. "I'm not even sure if Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad care for me as much Anais and Gumball, since at least they're…" Darwin choked. "Their real kids."

"You're a real kid-"

"Not the point, Penny."

"You didn't let me-"

"I know." Darwin sighed. "I know it's stupid for me to think like that, but I can't help it, and the fact that it's so stupid but I can't help thinking it only makes me hate mys-" He bit his tongue. "…just frustrates me even more." He clarified, dangerously close to a certain territory he promised himself to never cross. Darwin shook his head, finally snapping himself out of his trance.

"Being happy is…It's just something everyone can do, isn't it?" Darwin questioned. "I just…sometimes I want to be more than that, you know? I don't know how to though…" He turned his head towards Penny.

"I just want to stand out like Gumball does all the time, and you want to fit in with everyone else…weird, huh?"

Penny could only blankly stare at that statement, not knowing how to respond. She wanted to help, but anything she thought of to say seemed to only make things worse. The fish boy's eyes widened, realizing what he just said.

"A-anyways…" Darwin shook his head out of his thoughts. "It doesn't matter if the stories aren't about me. As long as everyone else is happy what I think doesn't really matter." He followed up as though it was a fact. Penny grimaced.

"But…are _you_ happy?" Darwin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see what that has to do with any-"

"Are. You. Happy?"

"…" The fish boy paused, refusing to meet Penny's stare. "I'm happy when everyone else is happy, so it's a win-win. Problem solved." He stated stubbornly, even forcing a sweet smile through the words. Penny continued to stare as a long silence fell onto the living room.

…

Penny rested her arms on her thighs; she had no idea where to continue from here; heck, she couldn't solve her own problems, so how was she supposed to deal with Darwin's?

"I guess we both have some pretty weird problems, huh?" She noted.

"Yeah." The fish boy agreed. "At least… we have Gumball, right?" He turned. "And…each other, I guess." Darwin shrugged. Penny smirked.

"Oh? You make it sound like a bad thing." Darwin smirked back.

"Well excuse me Miss _'I once nearly bit my Boyfriend's Brother's face off'_. Actually, now that I think about it, once is an understatement, isn't it?"

"Depends. How high would you say your IQ is again?"

"Probably around 3, which is still 5 more than yours 1 cent."

"That's now how names work."

"100th of a dollar?"

The two laughed at their banter, completely ignoring the conversation they had prior. They both understood that the other had heavy experience in hiding it as much as they did, and…it was oddly soothing. Knowing that they weren't alone in their problems was already a significant step up from before, and reveling in what 'little' happiness they had felt natural to the two after all.

Was turning a blind eye to it mentally healthy? Probably not, but the two had enough experience to not care about that part for now. Maybe someday, but not now.

…

"Just to be clear…" Darwin drawled, turning back towards the girl with a somber expression. "This conversation doesn't leave this room." Penny tilted her head but didn't question it.

"Alright…but I think you need the help a lot more than I do."

"The happy fish boy should be happy. If I'm not then…" Darwin sighed, not even bothering to finish that redundant thought. "Whatever. You still need as much help with this as I do, but I guess neither of us is in a rush to fix that. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." He stated firmly. The fairy girl hummed.

"Fine, I guess I can do that." She reluctantly agreed.

…

"Feeling better?" Darwin asked. Penny stared briefly, before nodding.

"Yeah…thanks, Darwin." The fish boy beamed.

"No problem."

…

"How'd you do that black eyes thing?" Penny asked curiously. Darwin rubbed his shoulder, looking away from the fairy girl.

"Uh…practice." He awkwardly replied, taking a sip of the somewhat warm orange juice.

"To impress Carrie?"

That said orange juice was then promptly spat out as wide as a shotgun blast at the TV.

"…How long have you known?"

"A while. Your crush isn't exactly subtle you know." Penny teased. Darwin pulled his hoodie down further, refusing to show Penny his crimson face.

"Shaddap."

**-END-**

**Omake:**

"Penny," Darwin deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose like a disappointed parent.

"Penny no."

"Come on!" Penny groaned, her hair dimming the slightest bit blue, exasperatedly throwing her free hand at the bush she was hiding in. "What's wrong with what I'm doing?" Darwin snatched the binoculars out of Penny's hands.

"Stalking my brother and his arch-nemesis on their…whatever it is, seems kinda weird, doesn't it?" Darwin questioned, inspecting the item in his hand. Penny rolled her eyes as she snatched back the binoculars, turning back to her orange hair and yellow skin..

"I just need to make sure that they aren't doing anything…you know." The fairy girl gestured towards the scene before them; Gumball and Rob were currently 'arguing' in the middle of the restaurant bizarrely named "Diner".

Arguing seemed like an overstatement as the two were actually calmly sat down across a table munching on a salad. Darwin raised his eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"Well, at least I can finally see why you two are perfect for each other." The fish boy shrugged, realizing how this was _exactly_ something Gumball would do. "I get that you're paranoid and all because of your crippling lack of self-confidence-"

"That's putting it lightly Mr. ' _I don't take my own advice.'_ " Darwin stared as though he was just told that trees were made of wood.

"Shaddap." He grumbled, digging his hands into his hoodie pockets. "But I think you can at least have enough confidence in Gumball, right?"

"True, true," Penny whispered but didn't let go of the binoculars, her fingers twitching in annoyance. The fish boy held a disappointed look at the fairy girl.

…

Darwin sighed, wordlessly sat beside Penny, and pulled out his own pair of binoculars; what? He came prepared, why else would he be here?

"Can you read lips?"

"Kinda."

"Do it."

And that was how the Gumball and Rob stalking pair was formed. Proximity inspired affection after all, and the two sure as heck weren't going to let that happen to the nemesis duo.

…And that, _definitely_ , under no circumstances, would _that_ ever happen to Darwin and Penny…right?

"No, no it wouldn't." Darwin and Penny echoed at the disembodied voice. "We're just friends."

I'm the narrator I can say whatever I want.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Where people (including me) love Darwin x Carrie for being so different but similar, I can see Darwin and Penny working for being so similar…but similar. Of course, this isn't a ship fic, I see them more like a weird "Brother/Sister" sort of friendship, but if I feel like it, I could continue it to make it so that… Someone out there is already loading up their shotgun for me.
> 
> …Anyways,
> 
> Darwin doesn't get nearly the amount of attention as Gumball does, which is a shame since he's honestly my favorite character in the show. This is probably out of 'middle sibling' bias and 'sidekick' bias, but I genuinely feel as though TAWOG could've done a lot more with Darwin. Besides; it's easy to think of what the narcissistic but overall caring Gumball would think in any situation…but what does the optimistic Darwin think? What does he think when he's alone and everyone's happy? What does he think when the one thing he's supposed to do isn't even needed anymore? When you're happy all the time, it becomes so much more interesting to imagine what thoughts a character can have. I delved a bit more into Darwin's thoughts in my other fanfic "The Lonely", so check that out if you like.
> 
> I have some of my own thoughts on Penny but that's for another time. Anyways, was this story very good? Probably not. Darwin feels a little too not happy in this one, and Penny's characterization could use some work, but eh, I was bored. Maybe I'll revise this story if I ever have time. Of course, all of this can be explained that I have no life and am over-analyzing a children's TV show, but whatever, but anyways have an omake.
> 
> I can see this ship working but unless people actually want me to make this an actual ship fic then this is the end of this fic. I mean, Carball's seemingly everywhere so why not Penwin? I wanna see what happens. Probably won't continue this fic though, but who knows.
> 
> Writing about the bizarre is always fun, which is why I like writing Darwin a lot; he's an underdog, both in fanfics and the show itself, he's interesting and can be written in a lot of different ways, he's my favorite character, and out of all the character humanizations done by Mike Inel and a plethora of other people, his design is usually the one I like the best out of the cast.
> 
> Seriously look at his human design it is literally one of the most adorable things on this planet. Am I a furry? Probably not. I just love his design and HE'S JUST SO FRIGGING CUTE-
> 
> Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!
> 
> If I wasn't so lazy, I'd probably put in the effort to actually make this a better fic or make it follow a better structure, like not putting the entire story into a single area, but that's for another time. I kinda wanna do a similar story for someone like Masami or Ocho. And with Darwin's yearbook being the unfortunate disappointment it is, I might just do that someday.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a great day.


End file.
